The way things are
by hicktownhoney
Summary: After waking up in a place unknown to her Veronica doesn't know where to begin WEEVER
1. Chapter 1

She awoke to find herself in a rank closet with the slightest smell of mold. She couldn't see due to the darkness around her. Noticing the pain in her wrists and feet she wriggled herself loose from the ropes that bound her hands together then managed to untie the rope around her feet. Managing to find the door (which wasn't that hard since it was just a closet ) she walks away from the small closet rather quickly. When out of the cramped closet she notices she's in the ladies room. "what the hell" muttering to herself as she opens the bathroom door. Surprising herself as she did so by walking out into a bar with a few grungy looking men sitting on stools. Not knowing if her kidnappers would be back she rushed out the heavy metal door into the sunlight. Remembering to turn around to look at the place in case that was needed. "El perro loco" as she walks down the country road for a couple miles until she arrives at a small gas station. Rubbing her wrist where there was a large bruise from the ropes tied her together.

"Hola", A young woman said with a bright smile.

"Hola, um, do you speak English", she replied.

"little"

"Coffee and change", she asked holding a twenty dollar bill.

"Yes, yes", when she brings her coffee and change she downs the coffee not realizing how hungry she was and ordered another cup. After drinking that mug full she makes her way to the pay phone.

"Hello?", came a young mans voice through the end of the receiver.

"Hey," she said a little more shaky than she meant to.

"Veronica is that you?", he didn't even wait for an answer "Are you alright and where are you"

"hold on I'm…well I could be better and hold on,"

"scuse me where am I", she asked the lady behind the counter.

"Tijuana" She replied while giving a customer his change. She turned back to the phone.

"I'm in TJ", answering his last question.

"I'm coming to get you stay put,"

"ok I'm in a gas station called Fernando's gasolinera",

"I'll be there in a couple of hours,"

"k, bye,"

"bye" She sat down on the stool in front of the payphone with her back against the wall. Closing her eyes and nodding off to sleep. Feeling two firm but gentle hands on her arms she forced her eyes open and found herself looking into Weevil's dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Weevil", flew from her mouth before she bombarded him with a hug.

"A hug now I think we're movin' a little to fast," Weevil said with a silly grin on his face. "What happened to you," He was looking at her wrists which had accomplished turning a deeper shade of purple.

"I don't want to talk about right now take me home and then I'll tell you,"

"ok Chica," the ride home was long and exhausting to say the least. Trying not to fall asleep on his bike seemed like the hardest thing she has ever done. She didn't do a very good job either but she accomplished to stay firmly on the bike until she reached her apartment. Lifting her from the bike woke her again while he was trying to carry her up the stairs. She opened up her door with the spare key and let her and Weevil in. She settled herself on the couch and weevil on the chair across from her.

"Now, what happened," asked weevil once he sat himself in the chair.

"I was sitting in my car with Wallace eating McDonalds around 3' in the morning after finishing a stakeout. We were parked at the gas station on Linden street and when he ran in to get a bag of cheetos, I heard some bikes grow louder and then fell silent. That's all I remember after that everything went black.,"

"Wallace was the one that called me, saying that when he came back you were gone. You know blondie you had us all pretty worried about you. Five days and not so much as a call."

"Five days, soo that means its Friday. Right?"

"yeah so are you gonna be ok,"

"Give me awhile and I should be,"

"ok, now you really need your sleep; go to bed," She nodded and got up and went into her bedroom. Not even bothering to close her door, she crawled under her comforter and fell almost instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Running into the bathroom after an hour of sleep to hurl wasn't the best thing for Veronica at the moment. Weevil came in behind her and held her hair out of the way and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Done," Weevil looked into her eyes as he said this and saw fear in her eyes. "You need something to eat," she agreed without saying a word and followed him into the kitchen where he had already made lasagna. She sat on a stool and wolfed down four helpings of the delicious pasta. The back rub that weevil was giving her made her fall asleep again, but soon woke up to find her in weevils arms again. She grimaced at the pain in her abdomen when she thought that he wasn't looking. He brought her to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet.

"Veronica please don't hit me," he said as he lifted her shirt over her head. His eyes tracing every bruise on her skin. "we need to go to the hospital"

"No I'm fine," she stood up and went into the living room again. Picking up the remote and started going through the channels.

"Ok we won't go but you gotta get some rest. By the way when is your dad suppose to be back,"

"My dad'll be back in a couple days," there was a loud knock on the door. Weevil got up from his spot on the couch to answer it. As he opened up the door two young men walk into the small apartment.

"Veronica! You ok, had us worried si-,"But Logan didn't continue when he saw the bruises on her abdomen because she never put her shirt back on instead she put on a tank top that cut off above her belly button. Duncan turned around to look at Veronica after he was done thanking Weevil for staying with her for that long. They both sat on either side of her and starting to bombard her with questions.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you all right?" Logan asked finally looking a little scared for her.

"I don't think she needs this right now, you guys can talk to her in the morning I'll stay here for the night on the couch to keep an eye out for her," Weevil said as he picked her up in his arms which she was grateful for because she didn't think she had enough energy to walk to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and sat beside her on the edge of the comforter. "Get some sleep chica," he kissed her on the forehead and left the room without another word. Seeing as she could barely keep her eyes open she wasn't able to figure out what the kiss meant. When Weevil came back to the room the two boys were already gone. He managed to find a blanket and pillow while rummaging through the closets. It was a long night so he immediately fell into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

When Veronica finally woke up Weevil was already making breakfast.

"So do I get to kiss the cook," she said as she regained her strength and wit.

"Only if you want to," That wicked smile slowly showing across his face. Veronica got up off her stool went over to him and kissed him. Weevil was a bit shocked at this because they always made these remarks to each other and they were just messin' around. It didn't take him long to deepen the kiss. Their bodies pressed together and Weevil's fingers through her hair. Their lips parted when they needed air.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me," Their lips found each other and began to make their way to the couch.

"Veronica I don't want to be used again," he said as he pulled away from her.

"I'm not Lily and I want this as much as you do,"She looked into his eyes and she knew that he now knew that he could trust her. Feeling all his muscles lead them to start their make out sesh over again.

"Veronica! You up yet," screamed Duncan.

"Well now she is," Logan remarked as they both turned to see the two on the couch. "What the hell,"

"What did we walk in on V," Duncan said as he looked even more mad than Veronica had ever seen him.

"Um….well it seems that you guys walked into my house and witnessed us making out," Veronica noted in a mater of fact voice.

"Well we didn't want to see it," Logan quipped.

"That's why you knock before entering another's home," Logan and Duncan just looked at her like they wanted to kick Weevil's ass. When neither of them said anything she continued to be her smart ass self. "What in the world would you have done if you came in on us doin' the nasty,"

"Don't put pictures in our heads. Duncan might have nightmares," Duncan just nodded along with Logan.

"So what did you guys want. Cause it must have been pretty big for you two to get up before noon on a Saturday.," Veronica asked a little irritancy showing in her voice.

"Cuz if you didn't need nothin' me and V would love to get back where we were before our interruptions," Finally Weevil said something to the men before him and Veronica.

"Well we wanted to find out what happened," Logan said a little more angry than his last remark.

"What do you want to know. I got kidnapped and took down to TJ for five days and can't remember a single thing about it," Veronica said through tears. Weevil wrapped his arms around her.

"Veronica I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"That's ok Logan I'll be fine just give me some time, why don't we go take backup to the beach I think he would like that," She said while drying her eyes.

"Good idea," stammered Duncan.

"Just let me get ready, I'll be out in a couple minutes," Her door closed behind her as all three of the young men stared after her. Logan was the first to come to his senses and rounded on Weevil.

"You hurt her and you'll have to answer to a lot of angry people," Looking Weevil dead in the eye when he said this.

"And you think that I'm scared of you and your marshmallow friends, well you thought wrong," Weevil snarled back at him.

"Since you aint got your boys no more I think you wont be a problem,"

"You don't have nothing to worry bout cause I'm not about to hurt her," Duncan sat in the corner not wanting anything to do with this argument don't get him wrong he was just as pissed as Logan if not more but he wasn't one to pick his own death. After a few more minutes of silence and glares at one another Veronica stepped out of here room wearing a white tank top and tight jeans. She put her hair up in a ponytail which was a good idea because it was windy outside.

"Lets go," with a false cheery smile Veronica made her way towards the door because she knew the men in her living room were not getting along to well at the moment.

"Actually V I'm gonna take a rain check," Logan and Duncan said practically at the same time.

"Fine I'll see you guys later," she knew that the two boys didn't want to be in the same room as Weevil. When they closed the door Veronica took a spot on the couch next to Weevil.

"Sorry about them," she said lightly as she in twined her fingers with his.

"It's ok I just know now how much they care about you, a little less than me,"

"Before we go any farther with this where are we headed,"

"I don't want to be used I want you,"

"Does that mean were like girlfriend and boyfriend," she quipped as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah I guess it does,"

"I like that,"

"What do you like,"

"That I have the outcast PCH'er as my boyfriend," she kissed him lightly and put her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! It's my dad, I gotta take this," Veronica got up as she checked her caller ID.

"Ok, is it ok if I take a shower," Weevil already knew it was a go head. She just nodded her head as she answered her phone.

"Hi daddy," she said shakily

"Veronica why haven't you been answering your phone," Keith asked and you could tell he was upset.

"Oh well I got kidnapped and took down to Tijuana for five days," she said it like it was no big deal.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time why weren't you answering your phone,"

"It was dead and I couldn't find the charger. So I went to the Cingular store and it was closed for the week because they were remodeling,"

"oh ok honey so how was school,"

"same old same old," making it seem like it was torture that he put her through school "so have you caught our criminal,"

"yeah I have and I'm flying out in the morning so don't have anything planned because I haven't seen you forever and it's going to be a daddy daughter day,"

"I can't wait,"

"Ok honey I love you,"

"love you too,"

"bye" she clicked off her phone as Weevil walked out of the bathroom. Her phone rang again and the caller ID said that it was unavailable .She sat on the couch.

"Hello," the apprehensiveness showing through her voice.

"Now what makes you think that just cuz you got outa TJ makes you safe Veronica, and your boyfriend he's the one that started all this shit. You just had to help him didn't you Veronica." The voice made her skin crawl.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get my number,"

"Watch your back V," the line went dead.

"It sounded like one of your old boys," she looked Weevil dead in the eye. "they said you started all this shit,…….. you need to fill me in," she was close to tears again.

"After they kicked me out and you came to pick me up they got pissed off that you helped me they wanted me left there to die,"

"oh so they takin it out on me,"

" I think so," everything was quiet for minutes. It wasn't the awkward quiet that has to be filled it was the comfortable quiet.

"My grandma will want us to come to dinner to night," Weevil was so proud of his family especially his grandmother.

"Yeah we can to that, sounds exciting,"

"So what do you want to do till then," he said that as thunder rumbled over head. This was followed by the piter patter of rain on the roof.

"Well now that it's rainin' outside why don't weren't a movie or two and cuddle up on the couch,"

"Sounds good to me," he smiled as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter. They ran out to her car through the rain laughing the whole way to the blockbuster video store. Opening up the door for her to go through he said, "What do you want to rent?"

"A horror it's the perfect day for it,"

"Ok but you come cryin to me in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare, I just might have to let you crawl in bed with me,"

"Well in that case lets get a couple then there's more of a chance of me getting scared," She grinned at him as he put his arm around her waist. After walking up and down the aisles for a half an hour they got two movies that pleased them both. Once again they ran to the car laughing and screaming like they were little kids again. She let them both in without bothering to lock the door behind them. He was getting the snacks and she was getting the blanket and setting up the DVD player. Veronica ended up finishing her tasks before Weevil was done getting the popcorn, sodas, and icecream.

"Who woulda known he's a sucker for chocolate ice cream," Veronica giggled at the sight of him diving into the ice cream container with his spoon. Horror flicks don't scare Veronica they were just an excuse to cuddle up with her man.

"Hey V I brought some snacks and a movie for today," Wallace's voice rang through the apartment as he stepped through the door way. When he saw Weevil and Veronica all snuggly on the couch he turned right back around and went back outside.

"I should probably talk to him," She said this as she made her way to the door. When she opened it she found him sitting on the bench on the right side of the door.

"Was I the last to know," he was looking at the ground when he said this.

"No it just started today and the only others that know about us is Logan and Duncan and I wanted to tell you first but they walked in on us making out,"

He smiled at this "Let me guess the ex's didn't like it to well,"

"Nope not at all so they left and we rented some movies. You should come in and join us,"

"I would feel like a third wheel,"

"Then invite Jackie,"

"Ok that actually sounds fun,"

"Good. You call her and I'm going inside," She let the door close behind her.

"So what's the deal with Fennel,"

"He's inviting Jackie to watch the movie with us,"

"uh..ok,"

"she's ok and so is Wallace,"

"I trust you V," The rest of the afternoon the four watched the movies and ate junk food till they couldn't eat anymore.


End file.
